kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Rrota
thumb|250px|Impakti i bombës atomike në Hiroshima. Hedhja e bombës atomike mbi Hiroshima dhe Nagasaki ishte sulmi nuklear nga ana e ShBA, me në krye presidentin Harry S. Truman kundra Japonisë Imperialiste gjatë luftës së dytë botërore. Më 6 gusht, bombarduesi B-29 Superfortress, i emëruar "Enola Gay", do të hidhte bombën atomike "Little Boy" (Djali i vogël) mbi Hiroshima me pasoja shkatërrimin e qytetit nga impakti i bombës. Hedhja e bombës atomike mbi Hiroshima, do të pasohej me hedhjen e një tjetër bombe atomike në Nagasaki, më 9 gusht të po atij viti. Bomba atomike do të shkaktonte vdekjen e shumë personave (kryesisht civilë). Është pak e vështirë të jepet një shifër e saktë për viktimat e Hiroshimës duke marrë në shqyrtim të vdekurit nga impakti dhe të vdekurit nga rrezatimi. Sipas disa shënimeve zyrtare, rezultojnë 140 000 të vdekur në Hiroshima (gjatë dhe pas impaktit). Ndërsa për Nagasakin numërohen rreth 74 000 viktima. Nga të dy qytetet me një numër vdekjesh prej 210 000 jetësh, popullsia civile do të ishte ajo që do të vuante më shumë shpërthimet e dy bombave atomike. Sot hedhja e bombës atomike në Hiroshima si edhe në Nagasaki, debatohet gjerë nga të dy palët në fjalë (ShBA dhe Japonia) dhe ndonjëherë debatohet edhe nga palët e tjera. Ky lloj sulmi ishte sulmi i parë nuklear në botë dhe shpërthimi i kësaj bombe do të përshpejtonte dorëzimin e Japonisë Imperialiste, duke i dhënë fund luftës. Japonia do të dorëzohej zyrtarisht më 2 shtator 1945, duke i dhënë fund luftimeve në glob. Por ndërkohë që njëra palë e shikon këtë gjest (hedhjen e një bombe atomike) si të domosdoshme për kohën (pikëpamja e ShBA), pala tjetër (pikëpamja e Japonisë) e shikon si një krim të shëmtuar kundrejt njerëzimit. Në ShBA, debati merr një formë krejt tjetër dhe kjo palë insiston se hedhja e bombës atomike, i dha fund luftimeve shumë më shpejtë se sa do të mund të përfundonte në kushte normale. Në kushte normale, hamendësohet se lufta do të shkaktonte një numër shumë më të madh viktimash nga të dy palët. Operacioni Downfall parashikonte pushtimin e brigjeve japoneze duke rrezikuar një "Normandi tjetër" për amerikanët. Pala japoneze ndërkohë, pretendon se hedhja e bombës atomike, ishte një veprim i shëmtuar dhe aspak i domosdoshëm; një sulm ky që goditi kryesisht civilët. Për shembull më dhjetor 2006, një kompetent i partisë Demokrat Liberale në Japoni, Shoichi Nakagawa, do të deklaronte se hedhja e bombës atomike nga ana e ShBA, ishte një krim. Kjo deklaratë e Shoichit erdhi mbasi ai kishte vizituar një nga muzetë përkujtimorë të bombës atomike në Nagasaki. Të dielave, pak më vonë nga ky koment, Kjodo News Agensy dhe gazeta si Nihon Keizai e vlerësuan këtë koment, duke thënë përfundimisht se hedhja e bombës atomike ishte një krim ndaj njerëzimit. Megjithatë, Japonia nga ana e saj akoma duhet të mbajë përgjegjësi të plotë për krimet e saj të luftës si masakra e Nanjing, tmerret e kryera nga njësia famëkeqe 731, vrasja dhe keqtrajtimi i robërve të luftës, e të tjerë. Siç përmendet më lartë, debati vazhdon edhe sot e kësaj dite. Ajo që dihet me siguri është që Japonia Imperialiste do të dorëzohej më 15 gusht 1945, për të nënshkruar përfundimisht dorëzimin e saj më 2 shtator, që është edhe data zyrtare e fundit të luftës së dytë botërore. Përfundimisht, hedhja e bombës atomike në Hiroshima dhe Nagasaki, nuk është cilësuar zyrtarisht si krim lufte. Të Mbijetuarit thumb|250px|Memorial i viktimave të shpërthimit në Nagasaki, ndërtuar në vendin ku bomba ka kryer impaktin. Me termin Hibakusha (被爆者), nënkuptohen të mbijetuarit e shpërthimit atomik në Nagasaki dhe Hiroshima. Si term Hibakusha do të thotë "Njerëz të prekur (ose të dëmtuar) nga shpërthimi". Vuajtjet e bombardimeve janë një element i rëndësishëm i popullit japonez, për pankartat e paqes të pas luftës (theksohet se pas luftës së dytë botërore, kushtetuta konstitucionale e japonisë mori një formë të re; kushtetuta japoneze hapet me fjalët se populli japonez është një popull që e don paqen dhe rrespekton popujt e tjerë). Që nga ajo kohë, poullësia japoneze kërkon disintegrimin (flakjen tutje) të armëve atomike nga faqja e botës. Deri më vitin 2005, numërohen të paktën 266 000 të mbijetuar nga impakti i bombës atomike që akoma jetonin në Japoni. Përveç hibakusha-ve japonezë, pas shpërthimit do të kishte edhe plot të mbijetuar koreanë që ndodheshin në vëndet përkatëse gjatë shpërthimit. Gjatë luftës, forcat ushtarake japoneze do të dërgonin me forcë në Japoni shumë qytetarë koreanë, si puntorë. Sipas zërave më të fundit, numërohen rreth 20 000 koreanë të vdekur në shpërthimin e Hiroshimës. Ndërkohë që në Nagasaki numri i të vdekurve ulet deri në 2 000. Sipas këtyre të dhënave, mendohet se një nga shtatë të vdekur ngë impakti i bombës atomike në Hiroshima, i përkiste grupit të puntorëve koreanë. Koreja e ngre akoma zërin, që vëndet e huaja të pranojnë të humburit e saj gjatë shpërthimit atomik. Megjithatë edhe pse kjo kërkesë vjen gjithmonë në rritje, Koreja nuk ka përfituar nga një gjë e tillë. Filma në Lidhje me Ngjarjet * Hiroshima - Dokumentar në lidhje me bombardimet në Hiroshima; vednimet politike për të hedhur bombën atomike me regjizor Koreyoshi Kurahara dhe Roger Spottiswoode (1995). * Hachi-gatsu no kyôshikyoku (Rapsodi në Gusht) - film nga Akira Kurosawa.(1991) * Kuroi ame (Shiu i Zi) - film i Shohei Imamura bazuar në novelën e Masuji Ibuse.(1989) * Hadashi no Gen (Gen Këmbëzbathur) - Film i tipit anime, bazuar në dëshmitë dhe rrëfimet e të mbijeturave. Ky film mund të ndiqet gjithashtu edhe në muzeun përkujtimorë të Hiroshimës dhe Nagasakit. Shiko edhe *Lufta e Dytë Botërore Lidhje të jashtme Site zyrtare: *Siti zyrtar i memorialit të bombës atomike, Hiroshima *Siti zyrtar i memorialit të bombës atomike, Nagasaki Lexim i Mëtejshëm: *Historia e dy qyteteve; Hiroshima dhe Nagasaki *Dokumente se si u vendos të hidhej bomba atomike në qytetet nga libraria e Harry S. Truman. *Bomba atomike dhe fundi i Luftës Botërore nga National Security Archive. Të Tjera: *Në lidhje me bombardimet dhe komente të tjera *Enola Gay, avioni që hodhi bombën e parë atomike në historinë e njerëzimit Category:Lufta e Dytë Botërore ar:الضربة النووية على هيروشيما وناجازاكي bn:হিরোশিমা ও নাগাসাকিতে পারমাণবিক বোমাবর্ষণ bs:Atomski napad na Hirošimu i Nagasaki da:Atombomberne over Hiroshima og Nagasaki de:Atombombenabwürfe auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki en:Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki es:Bombardeos atómicos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki fi:Hiroshiman ja Nagasakin pommitukset fr:Bombardements atomiques de Hiroshima et Nagasaki hi:हिरोशिमा और नागासाकी परमाणु बमबारी hr:Atomsko bombardiranje Hirošime i Nagasakija it:Bombardamento atomico di Hiroshima e Nagasaki ja:長崎市への原子爆弾投下 ka:ჰიროსიმას და ნაგასაკის ატომური დაბომბვა ms:Pengeboman atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki nn:Atombombene over Hiroshima og Nagasaki no:Atombombene over Hiroshima og Nagasaki pl:Zrzucenie bomb atomowych na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki pt:Bombardeamentos de Hiroshima e Nagasaki ro:Bombardamentele atomice de la Hiroşima şi Nagasaki ru:Атомные бомбардировки Хиросимы и Нагасаки sv:Atombomberna över Hiroshima och Nagasaki vi:Vụ ném bom nguyên tử xuống Hiroshima và Nagasaki zh:广岛市原子弹爆炸